gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:ZacPac
Informationen Dieser Benutzer ist Ansprechpartner für den offiziellen Twitter-Account dieses Wikis! sunset-ls-landscape.jpg Landscape-ls.jpg marlowe-vineyard-landscape.jpg Sunset-landscape-ls-v.jpg Evening-landscape-ls.jpg Morning-landscape-ls.jpg 0_0_(44).jpg 0_0_(94).jpg ZacPac Vorname:' Karl ''Alter: 21 '' ''Wohnort: Görlitz, Sachsen '' ''favorisierte GTAs: ++++ VCS +++ SA +++ V ++++ '' ''Hardware: PC +++ PS3 +++ Smartphone (Android)'' '' SC: Überblick'' Meine Meinung= * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (PC, Android) mein 3. GTA; geht schon zu spielen aber die Grafik ist echt schei** im Gegensatz zu San Andreas Status: 31% * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (PC) mein 2. GTA; sofort die Storyline durchgespielt: Status: 83% * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (PSP) mein allererstes GTA; von der PSP bin ich gar nicht mehr los gekommen so fasziniert war ich. Status: 2x 100%; 1x ?% * Grand Theft Auto IV (PC) die 1. meiner Neuzulegungen; auch genial aber durch meinen PC kommt es nicht so besonders rüber: '' Status: 33,65 - ? %'' * Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories (PSP) 2. Neuzulegung, ist ganz in Ordnung aber kein Vergleich zu Vice City Stories. Status: 100% * Grand Theft Auto III (PC, Android) war das erste GTA was ich jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte; :D bin mittlerweile am durchzocken. Status: ?% * Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City (PC) Status: 0% (Irgendwo im Nirgendwo) * Grand Theft Auto V (PS3 (PC?)) Ein hammermäßiges Game! Könnte zwar einiges besser sein ... aber man kann ja nicht alles haben... Status: 80.57% |-| angelegte Artikel= |-| wichtige Seiten und Hilfen!= *Vorlage:Bauarbeiten *Vorlage:Baustelle *Vorlage:Auftritt *Vorlage:R 18px|link=Rockstar Games *Vorlage:Contra 15px *Vorlage:Pro 15px *Vorlage:Neutral 15px *Vorlage:Lageplan *MediaWiki:Edittools *Kategorie:Babel-Vorlage *Kategorie:Vorlagen *Kategorie:Infobox-Vorlagen *Hubschrauberlandeplätze *Kategorie:Spekulation *Hilfe:Farben und Farbcodes *Wikipedia: Hilfe |-| besondere Verdienste= *'''''Am 27. August 2010 hab ich meine 500. Bearbeitung (Smuggler (IV)) durchgeführt. :) *''Am 2. Mai 2012 habe ich meine 1000. Bearbeitung (Machinima ) durchgeführt. :D 1000 Bearbeitungen und es werden definitiv noch mehr!'' *'Ich habe die 75000. Bearbeitung am 10.05.2012 auf Diskussion:Funk in Time durchgeführt!' *'In meinem Blog Benutzer Blog:ZacPac/IGN's Grand Theft Auto V Woche startet heute! habe ich die 103.000 Bearbeitung durchgeführt!' miniatur|center *''Am 10. April 2013 habe ich meine 2000. Bearbeitung (Vice City (VC & VCS)) durchgeführt.'' *'Ich habe die 126000. Bearbeitung am 11.06.13 auf Diskussion:GTA Wiki durchgeführt!' miniatur|center *''Am 14. August 2013 habe ich meine 3000. Bearbeitung (Simeon Yetarian) durchgeführt.'' *'Ich habe die 140000. Bearbeitung am 21.08.13 auf Diskussion:Versicherung (V) durchgeführt!' miniatur|center *'Ich habe die 143000. Bearbeitung am 07.09.13 auf Waffen Abschnitt Grand Theft Auto V durchgeführt!' miniatur|center *''Am 05.01.14 um 15:14 ging der 10.000 Artikel Playboy Mansion, von mir erstellt, online!!!'' |-| To-Do-Liste= *Soundtrack (VCS) - YouTube Links aktualisieren *Soundtracks - YT Links aktualisieren *Protagonisten - Abschnitt GTA V zeitnah dringend überarbeiten center|610px center|610px Characterartwork.jpg TBb8Yno.jpg|Los Tres Amigos Credits: MWDJ1992 600px| Das vollständige Artwork mit den 3 Hauptcharakteren GTAV_TheTrunk_Artwork.jpg|The Trunk IFruit Phone Chick Artwork V.jpg|Spring 2013 for PS3 and Xbox 360 GtavartworkI.jpg|Überfall Artwork Bikini chica con iFruit Phone V.png|Beach Weather GTA V Die dreisten Drei Artwork.png|Die dreisten Drei v_frisk_me_1920x1080.jpg|Stop and Frisk v_michael_with_sign_1920x1080.jpg|Vinewood v_trevor_atv_1920x1080.jpg|Trevor GTA-V-Cover.PNG|Das offizielle Cover v_michael_jetski_1920x1080.jpg|Cash and Carry: By Sea v_franklin_bike_chase_1920x1080.jpg|Cash and Carry: By Land v_trevor_with_van_1920x1080.jpg|Trevor. (Artwork) v_michael_with_money_1920x1080.jpg|Michael. (Artwork) v_franklin_with_glock_1920x1080.jpg|Franklin. (Artwork) v_mft_1920x1080.jpg|Michael. Franklin. Trevor. (Artwork) V lamar 1920x1080.jpg|Lamar V jimmy 1920x1080.jpg|Tracey and Jimmy Preparatio-gta-v-artwork.jpg|Preparation Nervous-ron-gta-v-artwork.jpg|Nervous Ron Trevor-Cut-here-gta-v-artwork.jpg|Trevor: Cut here Gtaonline-gta-v-artwork.jpg|Grand Theft Auto Online V lester 1920x1080.jpg|Lester GTA V Artwork 234.jpg|The Hunt gta5-artwork-42-hd.jpg|Franklin 2 ChopV.jpg|Chop Michael Artwork industriegebiet.jpg|Michael 2 amanda artwork v.jpg|Amanda V simeon art 1920x1080.jpg|Simeon V tracey 1920x1080.jpg|Tracey 600px__TOC__miniatur|300px|Sam (Präsident von Rockstar Games) und Dan Houser (Vize-Präsident von Rockstar Games) ---- Das deutsche GTA Wiki hat Artikel und Admin(s). wikia.com hat Benutzer. Die 25 Top Autoren des Wikis findest du hier. Die am häufigsten besuchten Artikel findest du hier. ---- bin ich Mitglied des GTA Wikis. (Diese Daten aktualisieren sich stetig.) 640px| 640px 670px| Credits: [http://gtaforums.com/topic/490696-gtav-screenshot-fun/page-200#entry1063138752 bluetops] 670px|Credits: [http://gtaforums.com/topic/490696-gtav-screenshot-fun/page-200#entry1063138895 XTREME0235 offizieller YouTube-Kanal unseres Wikis: GTAWikiaDE - Youtubechannel Über mich miniatur|352px|Rockstar Games sind immer für einen Witz gut! Unterseiten /GTA V Trailer 1 in Bildern/ ''/GTA V Screenshots/ '' =Grand Theft Auto Fan Artwork by Patrick Brown= Alle Artworks sind Eigentum von Patrick Brown. Besucht seine deviantART-Seite: http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com/ und seine Facebookpage: http://www.facebook.com/PatrickBrownArt grand_theft_auto_v_by_patrickbrown-3-protagonists.jpg|Grand Theft Auto V - Grand Theft Auto V Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com/ Grand_theft_auto_v_the_standoff_by_patrickbrown-d5rnf43.jpg|The Standoff - Grand Theft Auto V Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com/ grand_theft_auto_v_by_patrickbrown-d5mbmov.png|Grand Theft Auto V Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com/ b2429b199bd87340.jpg|Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 26f830ccfedbbdd8.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com GTA__LEGENDS_III_by_patrickbrown.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com grand_theft_auto_legends_2012_by_patrickbrown-d53et9c.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com Grand_Theft_Auto_IV_TRIBUTE_by_patrickbrown.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com grand_theft_auto_iv_finale_by_patrickbrown-d4flirc.jpg|grand Theft Auto IV Finale - Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com grand_theft_auto_v_sketch_by_patrickbrown-d4g8zqi.jpg|grand Theft Auto V Skizze - Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 4a9327a1b56a6a959c5678acb317e61c-d3597lo.jpg|Art by Patrick Brownlink=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com vercetti_sketch_by_patrickbrown-d34z3y3.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 327628642548cac5f585bf0c6c1d26a1.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com b45808a2b72a8565e9f763aca4888f04-d3c7gqa.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com claude_speed___gta_iii_by_patrickbrown-d5496u7.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 4b9f841f590f03b4b2dadf5023c50942.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 9d33fa26cfb53079b1653a204dbe5cbb.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com GTA_IV__Ballad_of_Gay_Tony_by_patrickbrown.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com b0d4381b036c4ff058fe891f0d7c56fb.jpg|>Werbung< Patrick Brown Creations - Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 582fbf7cce3610c73407e34d1d236463.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 4c23e5f88ba47c9c587bb826c0589a4f.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com Chinatown_War_by_patrickbrown.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com b74ee6b6e9343862f18f46170958f840.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 6617533b8699dcb6.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 71f11c176db5e61b.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com 6285ebe1d27d73fc.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com tommy_vercetti_by_patrickbrown-d4vyku3.jpg|Art by Patrick Brown|link=http://patrickbrown.deviantart.com gta_v___launch_piece_by_patrickbrown-d6lr6yn.jpg|Grand Theft Auto V Art by Patrick Brown three_s_a_crowd__four_s_a_party__by_patrickbrown-d6m866t.jpg|Let's go bowling! - Grand Theft Auto IV & V Art by Patrick Brown gta_v___trevor_philips_by_patrickbrown-d718b45.jpg|Angry Trevor - Grand Theft Auto V Art by Patrick Brown ---- =Rockstar Games Wallpaper - RGB Series= rgb_gb_2560x1600.jpg rgb_r_2560x1600.jpg rgb_rb_2560x1600.jpg =Rockstar Games Wallpaper - Machine Series= machine_blue_2560x1600.jpg machine_cream_2560x1600.jpg machine_gold_2560x1600.jpg machine_indigo_2560x1600.jpg machine_pink_2560x1600.jpg machine_purple_2560x1600.jpg machine_white_2560x1600.jpg =Rockstar Games Wallpaper - Splash= splashes_green_1920x1080.jpg splashes_bluegreen_1920x1080.jpg splashes_blue_1920x1080.jpg splashes_yellow_1920x1080.jpg splashes_red_1920x1080.jpg underwater_gold_1920x1080.jpg underwater_silver_1920x1080.jpg =Rockstar Games Wallpaper - Urban Photography= groundlevelphoto_02_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown08_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown10_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown09_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown07_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown06_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown05_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown04_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown03_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown02_1280x1024.jpg downtown_downtown01_1280x1024.jpg Catalina (face).jpg|linktext=Catalina Gallery17.jpg|linktext=FBI-Agent auf dem Camping-Platz in Angel Pine Gta sa-20100120-1759518.jpg|linktext=Crash der Polizei mit der Strasse in Las Venturas Kategorie:Chat-Moderatoren